Missing the Moon
by Reigning Fyre
Summary: A scent is all you need to know what has passed, but missing the moon is worse than missing a scent well known.


Inu Yasha stood there facing the wind. He inhaled smiling softly, and watched the sun set. He had never had moments like this, when he was alone.  
  
Behind him was his pack, and mate. Or in his case, wanted mate. He stood and watched as the stars started to blanket the sky. He watched as the last rays of the life giving sun vanished, and the purple evening took over the sky.  
  
He sighed wistfully, and inhaled the scent of burning wood. He traced the scents to each owner searching for one. The cubs, a kitsune, Shippou, a strong beta female, Sango, a strong, depressed male, Miroku. A pet, or helper to Sango, Kirara, and the one he searched for.  
  
The smell of the alpha female, weak, but strong. Her scent of Roses, and Rainwater mixed and lifted his spirits. Drinking in her scent with is strong canine nose, he drank it like a fine wine.  
  
He wanted to roll in the scent that was so pleasurable, and he wanted it all to himself. The tainting of Kikyou's with dirt, mud, and death was highly disturbing to his powerful nose.  
  
He hated being around her from that smell, she had changed along with her scent. Her change from the sweet, lonely girl who had to keep her self void of emotions to help, had turned into a demon of death.  
  
She cloaked her self in innocent souls of women, and worked for the pure evil that was Naraku.  
  
But Kagome. She was always there, always helping, always innocent....except sometimes when she was pure evil. Like sitting him. But she had always been there. He sorta took it for granted, but she was always there. He loved having someone there he could turn to.  
  
Even if he couldn't say anything at all. He had promised himself that he would never trust another. There would never be a second, a replacement. But that now was becoming difficult. He had seen what love can do, all pain. But he had heard of what it can bring.  
  
All he's ever seen is pain, suffering, and hurt. He knew Sango, and Miroku secretly longed for the other. He knew it because he could smell there attraction to each other when they were near.  
  
All he could do around Kagome was take in her wonderful scent. The scent that drove him insane, and his tongue into a cold hard whip. If only, he could show how he truly felt, but then again, if only he could not.  
  
Inu Yasha sat in the twilight thinking, while the rest of the group eat talking, and laughing like a large family. Kagome turned her head to Inu Yasha, to call him to her. Sango on her right, and Miroku in front of her where laughing at a joke that Shippou on her left had made.  
  
Kagome stood, and waved of the questions from her companions, and walked softly over to where the Inu Hanyou sat.  
  
She sat next to him in the now chilling grass, and listened to him breathe. Whithout knowing it, there breathing synchronized, and she felt a chill down her back. Huddling herself into a sort of human ball, she looked up at the cold stars. She could see the moon's first rays start to rise, and smiled in excitement.  
  
She was shocked when a warm arm made it's way around her side, and clutched her to a warmer body. She looked up to see Inu Yasha's face also in her star studded skies. He smiled gently, which was more than Kagome had ever seen.  
  
She was surprised when Inu Yasha said, "What are the stars made of?" He asked with the curiosity of a child.  
  
"There....there made of burning gases, and chemicals..." She said slowly.  
  
"I see....I was always told, that the love of a couple, that was meant to be shown brightly between the two at all times." Inu Yasha said.  
  
"Oh..." Kagome didn't know what to say, so she didn't say anything at all.  
  
Inu Yasha's hand tightened around her middle, and gently pulled her to him, and into his lap. His crossed legs where a wall, which supported hers, and his stomache a wall to her back. His hands circled her and pulled her closer to him.  
  
Inu Yasha set his head on her now lowered head, and murmured down in his throat, "What is the moon made of?"  
  
Kagome was quite surprised at the way Inu Yasha was holding her, but she was not objecting it. She had longed for his gentle touch, which she knew he was capable of at times, but didn't like showing it.  
  
She answered uncertainly, "The moon is chunk of earth, that was separated by an asteroid that hit the earth many years ago." she sighed in pleasure as Inu Yasha tightened his hold on her again, and dug his face into her black hair.  
  
Inu Yasha inhaled the scent of her hair, and dug deeper until he reached her neck. Licking it, in a Inu's way of showing calming thoughts he answered her latest statement.  
  
"I was told, that the Moon was a solid part of creatures love." Inu yasha said softly.  
  
"Who...who told you these things?" Kagome asked with a slightly breathy voice.  
  
"My mother. She was always very romantic to father, and such." Inu Yasha said softly again.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry they died..." Kagome said her eyes lowering to the ground, filling with a soft hurt for Inu Yasha.  
  
"Yeah. Me to." Inu Yasha sighed, and looked up again. "You know what I'll miss most though Kagome?" Inu Yasha said, his voice telling her, that a small grin was in place.  
  
"What? What do you miss?" Kagome asked, her eyes filling with wonder at what he could miss more than his parents.  
  
"I will miss more than anything, a person I love. A person there for me, a person with the moon, and stars on their mind." Inu Yasha said, slowly tucking her farther into him.  
  
"Kikyou?" Kagome asked, her eyes faltering slightly, then lighting up again.  
  
"No, but their name starts with a K." Inu yasha said, never missing a beat.  
  
"Um....Kagyu?"  
  
Inu Yasha stared at Kagome with a duh, NO look on his face.  
  
"Okay...um....I don't know..who?" Kagome asked still oblivious.  
  
"Do you really want to know?" Inu Yasha said his face hidden from hers under his bangs.  
  
"Yes, I really want to know who'll you will miss..." Kagome said in all seriousness.  
  
"I'll give you a hint. She carries two precious things to me, and one that is wanted, but just for kicks." Inu Yasha said chuckling at her dumbfounded look.  
  
"I really don't know...who?" Kagome asked starting to get angry.  
  
"Shhh...don't get mad, she has the power to hurt, and the power to heal." Inu Yasha said. (A/N: I got that line from Irrisistible Poison. It's a Harry/Draco fic, but REALLY good!)  
  
"Um....It sounds like....a girl you love Inu Yasha...Two precious things...Your heart, and your mind." Kagome mused out loud.  
  
"Correct. Now, what is the third one?" Inu Yasha asked, urging her towards the answer.  
  
"Um....well for you, it sounds like the Shikon No Tama...but...I hold the Shikon No Tama....so that means..." Kagome's eyes widened and she stared at Inu Yasha.  
  
Inu Yasha smiled and put a finger to her lips, and glanced to the left, and right.  
  
"Do you know the answer now?" Inu Yasha asked quietly, his clawed hand now stroking her cheek, and rubbing along her neck.  
  
"You love....you love....me?" Kagome said absolutely dumbfounded.  
  
"I know you can't love, a lost unworthy hanyou, but I thought I should tell you..." Inu Yasha started to close back into himself.  
  
"No! I mean...Your not unworthy..." Kagome stuttered, and looked away blushing.  
  
"I thought...I mean...I didn't...I don't know what I can say. I mean..."  
  
Inu Yasha smiled at the embarrassed girl in his arms. He leaned over, and said with their noses touching. "Then don't say a word at all."  
  
With that said, he softly pressed his lips against hers. As they met, an electricity shocked them both, and Kagome gasped. Inu Yasha kissed her, and she kissed back. It was an innocent lip to lip kiss, but it was beautiful.  
  
With lips as soft as rose petals, Inu Yasha almost forgot to breathe. Inu Yasha's wilderness smell, and feel were heavanly, and made Kagome forget to see. She closed her eyes, and snuggled into him.  
  
She molded her small body into his large, protecting one. As the two broke apart, and sat staring into the twilight, Kagome smiled.  
  
"I love you to Inu Yasha."  
  
~*~ 


End file.
